


开发 白天

by SAKURAYUYUKO



Category: Anna - Fandom, Elsa - Fandom, 冰雪奇缘
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKURAYUYUKO/pseuds/SAKURAYUYUKO
Relationships: 后庭, 开发, 百合 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	开发 白天

开发-白天  
清晨，温煦的阳光落在Anna脸上。女王皱起了眉头，带着不满的呢喃，悠悠的睁开了眼睛。  
向右转身，入眼的便是沉睡中的第五元素，她的挚爱，唯一的姐姐。  
睡美人圣洁的睡颜尽数落入亵渎者眼中，她眼皮微动，长长的睫毛也跟着颤动。大抵是Anna热切的视线让姐姐感到不安，在睡梦中轻蹭妹妹的手臂。Anna不顾被姐姐枕到麻痹的左手，微微低头，虔诚的亲吻着elsa空握成拳放在胸前的右手。  
独属于自己的神明，于昨夜褪下衣物，在自己手中绽放出最美的姿态。渎神者却并不满意，直到现在也只是松动了束缚神明内在的封印。  
Anna想要的是完全的破除封印，得到完全属于自己的姐姐。  
女王亲吻着姐姐的手指，抬起指尖轻抚描绘着姐姐的容颜。扫过长长的睫毛，挺翘的鼻梁，轻点小巧的鼻尖，摩挲着姐姐的樱唇，眼底的占有欲翻涌沸腾。  
再等等，很快的。Anna轻舔着嘴角安抚着内心的野兽。  
虽然最终的大餐还未完成，但是餐前甜品可以肆意品尝。Anna抬起已缓过来的左手，将姐姐揽入怀中。  
“该醒了，我的姐姐。”  
Elsa是在一阵窒息感中被迫清醒的。在口中肆意的舌头，在意识到主人清醒后，便灵活的缠紧原住民。入侵者饕鬄般将原住民的佳酿尽数掠夺。  
身体用不上力。  
elsa的神智被热切的早安吻击溃。啧啧的吮吸声、粘膜的紧贴，分离声让空气变得黏黏糊糊。  
酸软的身躯最深处的感觉再次被Anna唤醒，食髓知味。  
想要，挺立的乳尖。  
好想再次被妹妹触碰，紧缩的甬道。  
最爱的妹妹，再来爱我，狠狠的占有我。腹部深处强烈的紧缩感，让藏匿在被褥下的双腿，夹紧摩擦着，妄图缓解这渴望。  
尽管身体已饥渴的不行，elsa脸上却是风轻云淡，不见一丝异样。  
只有微微耸动的被子和攥紧的右手暴露了主人对妹妹的渴望。  
“我的姐姐，想要了吗。”  
“现在还是白天，Anna！你还有政务要处理。”  
Elsa别扭的转过头，闪躲着Anna恶作剧般喷洒在脸上的温热吐息。  
看着完全暴露在眼前的颈线，Anna的眼中满是笑意。能直言说出来就好了，但这样也不赖。  
遵循姐姐的意愿，Anna将姐姐压在身下，轻咬并舔舐着侧颈。听着姐姐依旧隐忍着咽下的呻吟，Anna身上的气息变得异常危险。  
‘催化剂早就让猎物服下了，你还在等什么！’心中欲望的狮王质问着Anna。‘看啊！仅仅只是舔弄脖颈，被单就湿了一片。加快进度，尽早释放你的神明。不好吗！’  
Anna用行动回应了狮王的期待，她弯腰吻过乳尖。在侧肋稍稍停留后，伸手禁锢着姐姐，不顾她的闪躲与阻止强硬的留下一枚吻痕。  
elsa觉得现在的妹妹不太对劲，和昨天的她有天壤之别。她想阻止妹妹的动作，但直觉让她放弃了这个念头，阻止她可能会让自己的处境更加危险。  
放弃挣扎的姐姐，指挥着身体笨拙的配合起妹妹的动作。在清醒的情况下主动挺起腰肢将泛滥的私处送到妹妹嘴前，溢出的羞耻感让elsa的身体泛起了欲望的嫣红。  
本身的羞耻感、与妹妹交合的背德感、还有体内腾盛的快感。让神明第一次含着泪主动解开了封印，暴露出束缚着本体的根根锁链。  
“喜欢吗？我的姐姐。”Anna含弄着阴蒂时不时将舌头伸出甬道四处舔弄，欲望的汁液留的到处都是。在Anna起身询问时，部分未来得及吞咽的汁液顺着Anna的下巴滴落在elsa平坦紧致的小腹上。  
被如潮水般涌来的快感淹没的elsa，除了勉强抑制呻吟和攥紧床单外，无力再作出其他回应。  
“姐姐的反应真棒呢。”  
Anna低垂着眼眉，隐藏了思绪。再次俯身，但这次她的重点不单单是那朵娇嫩了。  
妹妹有些粗暴的翻过姐姐的身体，让她背对着自己并让她撅起屁股。私处一览无遗，无论是泛着水光的肉穴还是紧缩的后庭。  
被妹妹的动作吓到的姐姐，身体下意识的遵从着妹妹的行为。等elsa回神后，此时自己羞耻的姿态，让她羞愤的将脸埋入枕头。  
肉穴再次被舔弄，与快感一同袭来的还有后庭被指尖抚弄的紧张感。那里第一次被妹妹光顾的感觉，让姐姐发出了可爱的惊呼声。  
“An……Anna，那里不可以。”elsa强忍着羞耻扭动着腰肢试图躲避着妹妹作怪的手指，但肉穴的快感让身体抗拒意志，主动将股间送到妹妹身前，屁股越发挺翘好让妹妹能更好的舔弄。  
“我的姐姐，你的身体可不是你说的那样。”  
Anna恶劣的收回舌头和指尖并将嘴唇远离肉穴，没一会肉穴变主动贴近。Anna的心里满是愉悦感，她期待着姐姐的肉体能为她带来更多了乐趣。  
作为奖励，Anna全身心的投入对姐姐身体的取悦中。  
指尖绕着后庭的褶皱缓缓的打圈，享受着褶皱的任何变化。括约肌逐渐软化，松弛。Anna缓缓的将第一个指尖探入屁穴中，后庭被异物入侵的瞬间立刻缩紧。  
怪异的感觉让elsa不知所措，如海啸般的快感中掺杂着一丝怪异。  
“Anna，那里不要。嗯~”  
Elsa的呼唤声中带着些颤抖，括约肌在抗拒着异物。但妹妹对肉穴的攻势愈发凶猛，快感掩盖了后庭的苦闷感。括约肌哆哆嗦嗦的再次松弛，Anna并没有趁机深入，而是在原处用指尖四周抚摸着。像是侦查敌情一般，而后抽回了手指。  
“你会喜欢上的姐姐，我的爱人。”Anna的声音被elsa高潮的呻吟中完全淹没。


End file.
